What is so great about 8?
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: What if there were 8 children instead of seven? Meet Alyssa Brown. She is the only well behaved one and is easily lost to books. Sorry about the suck summary. Enjoy the story! I OWN NADA!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know I shouldn't be doing a new story but I can't help IT! I was watching Nanny McPhee last night and I had a mini meltdown/Idea. My mini meltdown was the fact that Thomas Brody Sangster was 15 when he played Simon! 15 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Anyway on to the story

Letters: _Dear Nanny,_

Mind Talk between Simon and Alyssa: **You are an Idiot.**

Singing: _Listening to the wind howl_

~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~

MR BROWN NARRATION:  
We begin our story, sad to say, with an empty chair. If it were not empty there wouldn't be a story, but it is and there is. I live in a large country home with my eight children I had hired Nanny Whetstone to look after them. She WAS the toughest, the strictest and the most respected nanny. As I headed off to work that morning I was confident in the knowledge that my children could do absolutely nothing to upset her.  
"THEY'VE EATEN THE BABY!" She screamed.

Except that.

Narration End

Mr. Brown raced home, fear shining in his dark hazel orbs. Aggy was the last child his beloved had given him before passing. Simon and Alyssa were the eldest at age 13, then Tora at 11, Lily at age 10, Eric at age 9, Christiana and Sebastian at age 7 and Aggy only 8 months old. Mr. Brown quickly reached the house and bounded upstairs to where his children were. Simon, Lilly Tora, Eric, Sebastian, and Chrissie. Aggy and Alyssa were nowhere to be seen.

"Children where is Aggy and Alyssa?" Mr. Brown asked. Simon pointed behind him just as she spoke.

"I thought you were at work Papa," A girl's voice spoke from behind him. He spun slightly to see his eldest daughter standing there, a book held open in her hands. Alyssa had long brown hair, bright green eyes and a stubborn side that would make a donkey bow to her.

"Your siblings," Cedric Brown snapped as he spun back to face the other seven. Alyssa slipped past him, over to the silver pot, set her book down, and pulled Aggy out. A disgusted look crossed her face as she took Aggy to the washroom to get cleaned up. She sighed and gently washed off her baby sister.

"Simons a jerk isn't he, Aggy?" Alyssa babbled with Aggy who grinned and shook her rattle. Finishing washing of Aggy she headed to the drawing room where Sebastian, Eric, and Chrissie where being extremely loud.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Alyssa yelled, green eyes flashing in anger. Her siblings froze and turned to look at her, fear flashing lightly in their eyes.  
"Who decide to eat the baby?" She ground out, a frown spilling across her lips.

"Eric's," Lilly said, pointing at the boy holding a decapitated Teddy's head.

Alyssa started to laugh. A light warm sound that made you feel warm before her laugh turned into her evil laugh.

"Sebastian, Clean off the piano and your face, Eric STOP cutting of heads, Tora, do your best to control them," Alyssa said handing Aggy to Tora and picking up her book.

 **Are you mad, Lyssa?** Simon wondered through their bond.

 **Not at you, but the way you did it,** Alyssa replied hugging her twin. She left the room and headed to the kitchen to help Mrs. Blatherwick. Out of all eight children only Alyssa was allowed in the kitchen. With a happy smile on her lips she knocked on the door. Both Evangeline and Cook looked up and waved her in.

"Alyssa can you chop the mushrooms and start boiling noodles?" Mrs. Blatherwick asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Blatherwick," Alyssa said moving to the cutting board. They worked in relative silence until Mr. Brown came storming in.

"Cook, only Alyssa and I will have dinner along with you and Evangeline," He said trying to look dignified.

"No more nannies, Papa?" Alyssa asked with a frown on her face.

"None! According to Mrs. Partridge, "I've had the lot!""Mr. Brown sighed and turned around.

"I'll be in my study, Alyssa return the book when you are done," Mr. Brown said. Alyssa sighed and continued helping Cook. Losing Mrs. Brown had done a number on Simon and Cedric. Alyssa took the plate she had made for her father and picked up her book. She headed to her father's study and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," Cedric's voice called sounding strained. |  
"Problems, papa?" Alyssa asked, setting the plate down.

"I simply can NOT write a good letter," Cedric sighed.

"Let me help," Alyssa said, taking the paper gently.

 _Dear Nanny Whetstone,_

 _I am terribly sorry about my children's behaviour._ _I also apologize for how they have acted since losing my wife._ _They did not actually eat the baby, I discovered it was a chicken. Aggy was in the stock pot and Lyssa was in my study. I am truly sorry_ _for any discord caused by my children. I am_

Alyssa huffed and put the letter down. She gave her father a look and he blushed, looking away from the accusing eyes of his 13 year old daughter. Evangeline suddenly ran in.

"THEY'RE IN THE KITCHEN!" Evangeline yelled.

"Nononono! You took them for toast!" Cedric yelled as Alyssa ran towards the kitchen with her father and Evangeline. A knock on the door startled them and all three froze.


	2. Sorry

Dear faithful followers,

I apologize for this not being an update but a lowly AN. I have lost interest in a few of my stories. If you would like to take them over, email or pm when you make a decision. What I will continue to update will be underlined. What is up for grabs will be in parentheses. I apologize for the slow updates but life and writer's block have gotten in the way. I'll update soon but they will be slow. I can only update when my step mom gets me my own laptop. All i ask is the first chapter be kept the same.

Stories I keep:

Immortals

Ente Isla: Revenge of the General

The Death Guard

Newtmas 2 of 15

My Twist on Fairy Tail

Newtmas fic 3 of 15

Newtmas fic 1 of 15

A Twisted Reveal: Masky knows Scarlet?

Jurassic world My way

The New Additions

Kid's True Feelings?

An Unexpected Surprise

Not Keeping

(The Unkown Sister)

(Big Hiro 6 My Way)

(What is so great about 8?) adopted by Carla Sandria

(WAIT a trip WHERE!)

Just let me know which one of these ones you want.


End file.
